


Meet and fuck

by Deltario



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, MILFs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario
Summary: Naruto is in the Meet and Fuck universe and he is going to fuck a milf which she is unsatisfied women who is married and is unhappy now
Kudos: 2





	Meet and fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto was about to fuck his mom which is Baka's mom which is his mother in Meet and fuck games universe.

baka moms big debut -

Baka's family household

" I can't stop thinking about that night...the things he did to me it was so wrong ... But it feels so good." His mother said as her huge kk -cup breasts and she was wearing a grin shirt and blue jeans and a have purple hair and great skin. She was at the table and has her cellphone " an email ? " she said.

The message was simple about how here circumstances as she worked a dead end at being a waitress and her dead end husband is an ex con and she needs money as she is also not satisfied as the message brags as she waits for him to give her a great fuck again and he will make her his . You will meet me at the Mnf Studios as you will have sex as you will be my partner . your master latex fiend.

Then she saw Mizuki as she saw her boobs and the message read - get your ass down here whore

" _Porn , with Mizuki and him ? No this is wrong I couldn't possibly do it. " she thought._

 _"_ Hey bitch we are out of beer , go get some more.

L ater...,


End file.
